unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Benchwarmers' Leader
|Ranked = Top Hundreds |Gender = Male |Classification = Puppeteer |Automaton = Morning Star Wielder |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Ten Benchwarmers (Leader) |Occupation = Student |Dormitory = |Voiced By = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} is a puppeteer studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. He is the leader of the Ten Benchwarmers. Appearance Ten Benchwarmers' Leader is a young boy who has a fair complexion, an average built body, and a tall height. He has short cleanly combed right side parted brown hair and has black eyes. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader wears a goldish strap that hangs on each side of his hips together with a student uniform composed of a tailored open standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with gray cuffs, a pair of grayish brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes. In the manga, Ten Benchwarmers' Leader is a young boy who has an average built body and an average height. He has long center parted hair extending to his neck. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader wears a student uniform composed of a tailored open standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with gray cuffs, a pair of grayish brown trousers, and a pair of shoes. He also wears a student cloak that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a stripe and has a trimmed high collar, military shoulder straps, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) : “Answer me, transfer student. Why are you interfering with us?” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) : “… In that case, we will hand over Lady Belew’s entry qualifications to you. In exchange, will you not consider working alongside us? Having comrades will prove advantageous to you in the Night Party.” References Category:Humans Category:Puppeteers Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Ten Benchwarmers Category:Unnamed Characters